<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>holding on my heart like a hand grenade by theneverending</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616488">holding on my heart like a hand grenade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneverending/pseuds/theneverending'>theneverending</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Han is a big baby here but so is Luke, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sleeping Together, skysolo, this is very soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneverending/pseuds/theneverending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me a story,” Luke says. “A good one.” </p><p>“I think I’ve already exhausted all of my stories.”</p><p>Luke slides his arm under Han’s, “I don’t care, I’m never going to get tired of your stories.”</p><p>or, luke can't sleep so han gives him a distraction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>holding on my heart like a hand grenade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first star wars fanfiction so i hope i did han and luke justice!! i've been obsessed with these two lately and i needed to contribute /something/ to this little corner of the star wars fandom :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Han wakes up to the world shaking. </p><p>Well, maybe that’s a bit dramatic. The world isn’t <em> actually </em> shaking, but it felt like it with how much Luke is rolling around. Every few moments, the young jedi would turn to one side, sigh in frustration, and then drag the blankets closer to him as he tossed to the other side. </p><p>The cycle repeats two more times before Han decides to intervene. </p><p>“Kid?” Han asks. </p><p>“Can’t sleep,” Luke says, voice groggy and miserable. </p><p>Han rolls over, draping an arm over Luke’s smaller form, “That makes two of us now.” </p><p>“I’m sorry Han, I didn’t want to wake you up. I just can’t get comfortable.” </p><p>“It’s not your fault. Is there anything I can do to make it better?” Han responds, wondering when he got so soft, but already knowing the answer. </p><p>Luke makes a muffled noise, then rolls over so he’s facing Han. He snuggles closer to the older man, moving his head from the pillow to Han’s chest. Han instinctively pulls Luke closer. </p><p>“Tell me a story,” Luke says. “A good one.” </p><p>“I think I’ve already exhausted all of my stories.”</p><p>Luke slides his arm under Han’s, “I don’t care, I’m never going to get tired of your stories.”</p><p>If Han weren’t in love with Luke already, words like that would grab him by the throat. Hell, even after years of being together, Luke still had a way of capturing Han’s heart in ways that no one before him ever could. </p><p>With these thoughts in mind, Han decides to retell one of his favorites stories.</p><p>“Well, there was that one time in Mos Eisley when I met this old man and his apprentice,” Han says, pulling Luke closer. “They needed a pilot, and I was in need for an odd job and a little adventure, even if it was with some crazy guy and a bratty kid.” </p><p>And suddenly, Luke is that nineteen year old kid again, staring up at Han with blue eyes the size of Tatooine’s twin suns as he listens to the smuggler reminisce about his, now <em> their </em>, past. </p><p>Instead of getting sentimental, Luke asks, “Mmm, did you think he was cute?”</p><p>Han squeezes Luke’s bicep, “A little too old for my taste, but he wasn’t too bad.” </p><p>Even though Han can barely see him in the dark, he knows Luke is smiling and rolling his eyes as he replies, “Shut up, you know who I mean.” </p><p>“The scrawny farmboy? I thought he was annoying at first, too bright eyed and eager, but he also had a mouth on him, quick-witted and whiny but easy on the eyes,” Han runs his fingertips across Luke’s soft skin. “Never met anyone like him before.” </p><p>“What happened then?” Luke asks, burying his head closer to Han’s bare chest.</p><p>Han chuckles, “Well, <em> a lot </em> happened, you’re going to have to ask questions that aren’t so vague.”</p><p>Luke is silent as he ponders for a moment, and while he’s quiet, Han uses the arm under Luke’s body to run his fingers through the jedi’s light tresses. It’s a tender gesture that Luke’s always enjoyed, and as Han touches him, Luke softens, sighing sleepily. </p><p>After a yawn, Luke asks, “Did they fall in love? The farmboy and the smuggler?” </p><p>Although Han expected Luke to ask a question like this, it didn’t slow the quickening rhythm of his beating heart. Of course they fell in love, it’s the only way Han expected their story to ever end, how could he not fall for the boy with blue eyes and tanned shoulders, the only one Han ever allowed to question him? The only person he’d ever opened himself up to and let in, fully and completely? There was no denying it, no other answer other than yes, the farmboy and the smuggler fell beautifully and irrevocably in love. </p><p>Instead of giving the long, mushy answer that spun around his head, Han says, “They fell in love then and they’re in love now.” </p><p>Luke takes his head off of Han’s chest and looks up at him, “Aw, you love me?” </p><p>Han scrunches up his nose in an attempt to hide his smile, “Don’t push it, kid.”</p><p>Luke giggles after a few moments, a delayed response to Han's quip. His eyes are shut now and his breathing slows into a steady rhythm. Han tilts his head down ever so slightly, placing his lips on top of Luke's mess of brown hair. Luke doesn't stir, thankfully, so Han closes his eyes, arms still around Luke as he joins him in his sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>